


We Told You This Was Melodrama

by trashuxmerry



Series: Kanamari Indie Songfics [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: But it's the best music, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff, I have a weird taste in music, Light Angst, Melodrama, Mentions of drugs, Songfic, kanamari, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashuxmerry/pseuds/trashuxmerry
Summary: A series on songfics. Just for the best ship, Kanamari. And no, it's not only going to be Lorde, but also some other indie/alternative tunes I love.





	We Told You This Was Melodrama

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from Sober II from Lorde's Melodrama. Aka best album 2017

Sober II

 

"Mari. Mari, wake up."

 

The blonde girl replied with a groan, curling up further under the bed covers. 

 

"You know, I did say that you were gonna regret drinking so much." The blue haired girl gently shook the other girl beside her. 

 

"Kaaaaanaaannnn." The blonde let out a high pitched whine, she did regret getting so pissed last night; but she would never tell her girlfriend that. "I'm not that hungover!"

 

"Mhmm? If that's the case, then you can get dressed and help me clean the champagne glasses."

 

Mari protested again. Her headache was splitting and the dim light hurt it more. 

 

"I can't."

 

"Mari, I thought you weren't that hungover."

 

"But I'm nooooooot!" Kanan couldn't help but chuckle quietly; despite being a bit too irresponsible, Mari was way too adorable. 

 

"Okay, okay. We'll clean up later. Is that okay with you?"

 

Mari clearly did not need to answer, for she grabbed her girlfriend and dragged her under the duvet.

Snuggling into Kanan's chest, the blue haired girl ran her hand through the messy blonde locks and gently held her close to her. 

 

"Babe, are you okay?"

 

Mari let out a grumble, lifting her head to meet Kanan's eyes, "I think this is melodrama."

 

Kanan laughed quietly, kissing Mari's forehead, "it sure is."

 

"Do you remember last night?"

 

"Should I?" Kanan frowned slightly. She wasn't mad at Mari, but she felt a bit disappointed. Last night surely got wild. She had a feeling Mari wouldn't remember; she remembered the phrase she had practically screamed over the pounding bass line. Kanan had asked if she was feeling okay; to which her reply was feeling 'psycho high.' 

 

The lights were all on, everyone must've gone home. Although the champagne glasses and other assortment of relics from last night's scenes were littered almost everywhere. 

 

Kanan had had a feeling that they wouldn't get round to cleaning until the evening, hopefully the evening will pass by quick enough so they can have a real night's sleep; without the people, the party, the music, the drinks and the smoke. 

 

She couldn't blame Mari. She needed the melodrama, she needed the freedom and a night where she could forget about all the shit that she'd been dealing with. 

 

Of course Kanan had a great time too. She was looking out for her girlfriend but also having a good time herself. 

 

Although Mari may not recall everything from last night, surely others would and they would talk about them. How they kissed and then they'd discover how much they truly loved each other. How much their love could practically kill another's. 

 

It seemed all so terrifying yet so amazing all at the the same time. As soon as Kanan saw her girlfriend amidst the smoke, she wondered who bought it all. She felt some horror, but she had to relax. It was a party; with no ideas of cause nor effect, it was like it should be. Young and free. 

 

They stole the limelight, like it was a gunfight, drunken kisses and 'psycho high' makeouts. 

 

Bodies of other young students, eventually collapsing onto the ground inside and outside the house. The evening surely passed fast; cleaning up all the drinks in the house. They all wanted to see what an Ohara party could offer and they surely got it. 

 

But there they are now, two girls. One hungover the other just tired; holding each other close under the duvet. 

 

"Mari, you're my melodrama."


End file.
